Gutter systems are utilized to direct the flow of water from a roof of a building to the ground at specific locations. As part of the overall gutter system, downspouts can have extensions that run substantially perpendicular to the downspouts and parallel to the ground. These downspout extensions can be dislodged from the downspout during weather events such as heavy rain or wind. Additionally, if permanently attached, the downspout extension can be burdensome for maintaining surrounding landscapes and grass.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system that can secure a downspout extension to a downspout.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a system that can be selectively attached to the downspout and the downspout extension.